Blood Stained Butterfly
by thefirstespada
Summary: Sequel to Blood Soaked Butterfly- Happens right after the firt one, and starts with Nagato making a shocking discover, while the Akatsuki deal with the things they witness the past night and the return of a demon graphic scenes Konan/Tobi/Zetsu/Pein
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Blood Soaked Butterfly**

**Takes place right after the first**

**Rated M for graphic content, and cursing**

**I do not own Naruto or any Characters**

**Blood Stained Butterfly**

**Nagato's Room**

Zetsu stood by a red haired man who has strapped into a strange device, the man's name was Nagato, "so the Deva path was destroyed," "yes sir Madara took it out," "and what has happened to Madara?" "He is dead sir I chewed him up and then swallowed him." Nagato let out a small chuckle then he gave a terrible cough, "sir, are you okay?" Between the coughs Zetsu heard Nagato saying, "Yes I'm fine don't worry about me, what has happened to Konan?" "She's pretty shook up, I think seeing the body of an old friend getting killed like that really disturbed her, plus she saw me eat Madara that's pretty gruesome too.

Nagato looked down at the floor as he thought, about her Konan has always shown great admiration towards him and all of his choices were met by her approval and support, he never wished too see her in any great pain, but he knew that pain came too everyone even angels feel pain. "Zetsu I'm putting everything in your hands the Akatsuki, the members, and most importantly Konan, from now on all of them are under your care, please accept this responsibility. Zetsu thought about it fro a bit, "why me sir, why would you entrust me with this, why not Konan?" "I can't put any more stress on her, and besides I have full confidence in you I think you'll make a fine leader."

Zetsu bowed and prepared to leave the handicapped leader alone as he usually wished to be, but he was stopped by a sudden word. "Stop," Zetsu turned and looked at his leader "did you say something sir?" "Yes did you ever notice anything wrong with the Deva path?" Zetsu shook his head and then asked why, Nagato looked at him "I don't sense it at all; it's as if it just disappeared and I don't that someone would remove all of the chakra conductors." Zetsu thought about that night a bit more thoroughly, "I can't think of anything, but if it concerns you I'll go check it out, after all I am the eyes and ears of the Akatsuki," Zetsu than sunk into the ground leaving Nagato alone with his thoughts.

**Konan's Shower**

Konan was tirelessly scrubbed her body, as she washed away all of the blood from her skin and as she scrubbed she began to have flashbacks about last night, she remembers, Yahiko's beating heart inches away from her face, she also remembered the splatter that came when it was crushed. But she also had conflicting feelings about the second death, did a man like Madara deserve a gruesome death just as the one he had or was it too much, she recalls the sound of snapping bone and the tearing of flesh that she witnessed, the warm liquid that soaked her pale skin, it was just too horrifyingly grisly. She turned off the shower head and exited the bathroom towel wrapped tightly around her fragile body.

She at down on her bed, and recalled Madara's hand squeezing her neck, but was he attempting one final murder before he went to the grave, or was it a sign of desperation did he not want to die, did he still have things to do? Konan will never know. Then she remembered him, Zetsu he was the first one that came for her that night he was the one that brought the demon to her room, but he was also the one that took the demon out of her life. Suddenly Zetsu jumped out of the ground, causing her too fall off of her bed because of the sudden surprise.

She looked up ay Zetsu angrily "damn it Zetsu could you just use the door," Konan then noticed that her towel had fallen off, "oh god look away you perv!" Zetsu did as he was told while Konan put on her robe. After that was over Zetsu explained the story with the Deva path and asked her if she had seen anything, She thought back and told him that the last thing she remembers is passing out on Zetsu's chest. Zetsu explained too her that when he went too go look for the Deva body he found absolutely nothing. Unknown too Zetsu and Konan an eavesdropped had heard everything.

Konan then asked "so what happens now, will Nagato activate another body and have him take over?" "No he has appointed me the new leader of the Akatsuki; he should be sending a telepathic massage to all of them as we speak." "I see well I hope you do alright, oh and Zetsu thank you for saving me," Zetsu gave Konan a soft smile "no problem Konan, I couldn't stand by and see him hurt you, and I just couldn't. Zetsu then left Konan too herself, "the Deva body is gone what could this mean, something tells me the bloodshed has just begun."

Itachi have heard it all, he began too wonder about the missing body and about Madara, "there has too be some sort of connection between the two, I just have to figure out what it is." While he thought about the mystery he also thought abut how he felt when he was paralyzed, he was not only defenseless but he was also useless he couldn't help Konan from the monster that has caused him all of his pain, "there is just no way that he could be dead, many have tried to end his life they've tried for over a century, he wouldn't let himself be killed not yet."

**Nagato's Room**

"Madara when will you make your next move and more importantly who is your target, will you hold a grudge or will you continue your former conquest and try to pollute my angel, if that's the case then you better pray to any god you have because this time I'll bring you my full wrath upon you." Nagato the surrounded himself by his remaining paths of pain, if Madara is truly still living then he will have a lot to worry about this time, unless of course Madara himself brings out his true power, the true power of the Sharingan as he like to call it, only time would tell.

**Roof of Building**

"So they think they've gotten rid of me, ha that's a joke, they cant put the pieces together just as I thought they are all still children, children that need someone to tell them what to say or do, well then kiddies it's time for me to give you all a spanking." Madara arose from his sitting position and began to casually walk to the edge where he jumped down to the bottom floor and put on his signature mask. "They know me so well yet they can't figure out that I simply used genjutsu and a switch, it's so simple, oh well I guess it can't be helped." Tobi began to whistle a little tune as he entered the Akatsuki base once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konan's Room**

Konan heard a light knock at her door, she collected her thoughts and quietly responded "come in," it was Itachi Uchiha he looked pretty roughed up, his wounds have not healed yet, "Konan are you feeling okay?" She gave him a gentle smile and nodded "I'm fine," Itachi knew that she had just lied to him; his eyes could see everything including a person's pain. "Konan I just came here too tell you if you ever need anything just ask me alright," She nodded once again, then spoke "Itachi do you think that he's gone I mean really gone?"

Itachi looked at her for a while, he looked at her eyes, her eyes her spirit and her heart will always belong to Nagato she was god's angel and nobody else's, he could lie too her it wouldn't make a difference, "yes I truly believe he's gone its not like he could survive digestion, and besides he was torn apart and crushed you witnessed it." Konan looked down at her shaking hands, "I guess you're right, thank you Itachi for everything." Itachi gave her a smile, then he gave her a small poke on the forehead "alright Konan till next time, okay." She returned his smile "okay Itachi till next time."

Itachi left Konan's room gently closing her door on his way out, he then bumped into the puppet master Sasori. "Sasori how are you feeling," Sasori had his hand clenched over his chest, "I'm not feeling so good, its going to take a while but I think I'll be okay, I just cant believe that little shit was actually some powerful ancient warrior." "Yeah behind his cold heartless self Madara always had a joking side, too bad his jokes were just as sick as he was, well I'll see you around, alright." "Yeah alright Itachi, I'm just glad that he's gone by the way how is Konan doing?"

"She's doing fine; I think out of all of us she felt the most amount of pain." Sasori looked at Konan's door "do you have feelings for her Itachi?" Itachi looked at him, he looked at his eyes, and Itachi didn't know what Sasori felt he doubted that he felt anything at all; he was just a heartless puppet. "Yes I do, and I swear that I'll never be useless ever again when it comes too saving her life," Sasori walked away but as he past by Itachi he silently whispered "how can you be so sure Uchiha," Itachi immediately turned to him but he found himself pinned against a wall.

"So it is you Madara," Sasori slowly changed his form and became Madara Uchiha, "geez Itachi I was starting to think that you'd never figure it out, I guess you still are just a kid." "What do you want Madara, why do you want to do to Konan, huh why do you have to make her suffer?" Madara chuckled as he drew a kunai from his holster "imagine her innocence being ripped out of her, imagine her screams and then imagine the screams becoming gurgles as I rip out her throat, then when I cut her open, and begin to pull out all of her organs, so what you call suffering, you haven't seen anything yet."

Madara then stabbed the Kunai knife into Itachi's chest, Itachi looked down at the bloody blade, he then saw the blade slide out of his chest and then watch it as it reentered through a different spot. Madara then raised Itachi's head so that their eyes would meet, "you seem weak enough, and you should be able to surrender to my hypnosis now, sleep." Itachi let himself slip into the darkness, but just before he went down he heard Madara's voice "if you ever tell any one about this I'll make sure that you have a front row seat to her pain."

**Basement **

Zetsu had begun his investigation; he was going to look at the crime scene a little more closely this time, "lets see I landed up there, and the three of them landed down here, Konan remained at the same place the whole time, Pein and Madara hardly moved either they remained facing each other in a single line." Zetsu walked over to the wall with a small cut on it, "Madara stabbed Pein's shoulder and the blade went into the wall, Pein stood up his Shinra Tensei cant pull some one diagonally only in straight lines, so they were still aligned to one another."

Zetsu looked down at several footprints and saw some of the marks, were just lines on the ground, "Madara's feet were sliding on the ground when he was pulled back, the blade then went through his head, and his body was then release by Pein, Pein jumped over his body and was later killed when he hugged Konan, Konan still hasn't moved, then I came up and ate Madara, what could I have missed?" Suddenly Zetsu heard some footsteps; he quickly turned around, the figure then steeped out of the shadows.

"Konan, what are you doing down here?" Konan silently approached Zetsu, she then hugged him tightly, and asked "Zetsu have you found out anything yet?" Zetsu looked down at her, her hair shined when hit by the various hanging light bulbs of the basement, "Konan could you look at me please, Konan looked up at what she thought was a savior a hero, while others thought of him as a monster, Konan could always see the goodness in people even when they couldn't see it for themselves. "Konan I'm going to figure this out alright don't worry about it," he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, "trust me."

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konan's Room**

Zetsu held Konan in his arms he carried her to her room, he gently laid her down on the bed and assured her that nothing was ever going to hurt her again, she didn't accept that statement but she didn't tell him that. Before Zetsu exited the room she spoke, "Zetsu, if it isn't too much trouble could you sleep here tonight?" Zetsu thought about it, and his decision was as a friend and as an admirer of Konan he would love to sleep with her, but as a leader of an organization it was his duty to keep his followers safe so the answer was of course, "yes Konan I'll gladly stay with you for the night."

**Itachi's Room**

Itachi suddenly awoke from a disturbing dream in which Konan was brutally raped by Madara while he was forced to watch, Itachi quickly tried to get out of bed but he felt terrible pain at his chest he looked down and saw that he was wrapped in several bandages, Itachi thought back and remembered what Madara had done to him. Itachi got dressed in his Akatsuki cloak and tried to deal with the pain as he left his room, "I have too see if Konan is okay, especially with him back in the base," Itachi arrived at Konan's room and slowly opened the door.

Itachi walked through the dark room lit only by moonlight; he arrived at the side of Konan's bed and found her sleeping with Zetsu, Itachi clenched his hand into a fist angrily as he saw her sleeping with the very same man that took her too Madara the night before this one. He calmed down and exited the room through the window and climbed to the rooftop, he lay down on the hard tiles and looked up at the sky, it was then he heard a familiar voice, "can you believe that a cannibal is trying to take your girl Itachi, that's some sick joke ain't it?"

Itachi quickly looked up and saw Madara, "what game are you trying to involve me in now Madara?" Madara shook his head, "stupid boy, do you think that this is my game, well that's where you're wrong the only influence I have on those two is that I almost ended their lives, but other than that I dint have anything to do with those two coming together, you look so pathetic just because he is with her doesn't mean that it's too late all you have to do is take Zetsu out of the picture do that and nothing but happiness will come your way Itachi."

Itachi stood silent on the rooftop; Madara had his arms crossed as he looked at Itachi, "so Itachi what do you say, shall you take the life of another man to achieve happiness with the woman of your dreams or shall you stand by and allow him to have her?" Itachi drew out a kunai knife and swung it at Madara, who playfully dodged it, "I'll do it Madara but I want you too know, once I get the chance I wont hesitate to take your life as well," Madara smirked behind the mask and walked away, Itachi then heard him say, "I wouldn't have it any other way Itachi."

**Nagato's Room**

"Itachi how dare you accept that man's offer, you disappoint me as a traitor to the Akatsuki I shall not hesitate in killing you, and as for you Madara your plans will not succeed as long as I am alive." "Oh is that so," Nagato quickly looked around the room, "where are you hiding Madara show yourself," Madara stepped out of the shadows and began to walk towards Nagato, he was stopped in his tracks by the five remaining bodies, "whoa easy I just want too talk to you Nagato, I come in peace as some people would say," "the day Madara comes in peace is the day that the world ends," Madara laughed.

"Well you got me there Nagato it's true that I am a bit barbaric at times, but you have to admit that I am also very cunning and manipulative take today for example I was able to bend and twist Itachi into doing stuff for me, with Zetsu out of the way that's one less barrier between me and Konan," Madara what is it that you want with Konan?" "It's a little fantasy I have, her face her pure white face so innocent and soft, I want to see it tainted with blood, I want to see her beautiful eyes filled with tears, and I want her amazing body to surrender itself too me, that is what I want Nagato!"

Nagato looked at the floor, "so that's what you want, you want to ruin Konan mentally, emotionally, and physically your one sick person Madara, Konan is as pure as an angel and you as a demon want her all too yourself, as a friend and a god I must pass judgment on you Madara, you will not leave this room alive." Nagato then fired a tiny blade into Madara's body, "as long as that is inside of you, you will not be able to become intangible," "well I guess that just make this game a lot more challenging for me doesn't it Nagato, well I guess I'll play along," Madara was then surrounded by five Pein's all bearing weapons.

**Konan's Room **

Zetsu was lying down next to Konan, her body was wrapped in several pieces of cloth, but that still gave him wild ideas, but he knew now was the time not to be lustful he had to protect her, it was then that he heard a loud crashing noise, Konan didn't even budge, "she's a heavy sleeper, well I guess I better go check it out." Zetsu climbed out of bed and exited the room, he slid the door closed and was immediately struck by multiple shurikan, he fell to the ground and then saw his attacker, "Itachi! I see genjutsu, you made me and only me hear the noise, but the true question is why?" "The answer is that you touched my butterfly, my angel and for that your life is over," "not even close Itachi," Zetsu then sunk into the floor, as he readied himself for a fight against Itachi.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konan's Room**

Konan was all alone on top of her bed, sweat was dripping from her body as she tossed and turn all over the bed; she was having a frightening dream in which she saw all of the Akatsuki members that she cared about being slaughtered by Madara, until finally she was all alone with him. That menacing mask looked straight at her as she tried to back away, but she somehow became stuck to the floor, he got closer and closer until finally he began to rape her, she finally awoke with a loud scream, then she began to look around and saw that Zetsu had vanished.

**Hallway **

Itachi had a kunai knife in his hand; he was scanning the room careful not to miss a single inch of anything, "where are you, you can't hide forever." Zetsu was still underneath Itachi he was thinking, "why would Itachi just attack me all of a sudden, I made peace with him already about last night, and all of this for Konan he would kill a fellow member for Konan, of course I would do the same but there's something really strange about this, and I'm going to find out what it is but first I have to get rid of Itachi somehow."

Zetsu's hand burst from the ground and began to pull Itachi into the floor, "Itachi stop this I don't want to kill you god damn it," "but I most certainly want to kill you Zetsu." Zetsu pulled Itachi down one floor and then began to stomp on him while he was on the ground, until Itachi cut the bottom of his foot with a knife, Zetsu stepped back holding his foot in pain, Itachi then stood up and prepared his final attack, he looked straight at Zetsu and then yelled, "prepare to be engulfed in the very fires of hell, Ameratsu," Itachi was about to fire until something hit his back causing him to fall.

It is revealed that Deidara threw a bomb and blew it up on Itachi's back, Deidara walked towards Itachi and checked to see if he was still alive, this was confirmed, Deidara then shifted his attention towards Zetsu, "why did Itachi attack you?" Zetsu walked over too Deidara, "he claims that he attacked me because I took Konan away from him," "that seems like a pretty good reason," Zetsu and Deidara turned around and saw Sasori standing in the hallway, Deidara then exclaimed, "tch I don't know why anyone would want Konan I mean her art is just trash."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "that's a load of crap Deidara, just last week you were writing her love letters and dreaming about her every night," "that's a lie I have always hated her, ever since, um, wait hang on I don't really remember, but the point is that I have always hated her. Sasori rolled his eyes, "check your back pocket," Deidara quickly dug into his pocket and found a small piece of paper, he then read it, **"I love that which you call art, I can not dream of us being apart, one kiss will be a fine start, **what the hell is this a poem to Konan," "yup you right them all the time."

Deidara's eye suddenly widened and he began to remember, "wait it's coming back to me, I see a spinning red eye, it's a Sharingan, but it's not Itachi's it belongs to Tobi," Sasori nodded, "that is the person who messed with your mind, but what I don't understand is since he is dead shouldn't the effect wear off, Zetsu have you found out anything yet?" "No not yet, but I do suspect something I believe that Tobi/Madara is still alive," Sasori and Deidara looked at Zetsu with great surprise, and then Sasori spoke, "are you sure?" Zetsu nodded and then he walked to Konan's room while Sasori tied up Itachi.

**Nagato's room**

Madara twirled a knife between his fingers, while he sat atop a defeated Pein body, Tobi was partially shirtless it could be assumed how it happened from the various cuts he had on his chest and stomach, his left arm was hanging lifelessly off his shoulder a bone could be seen sticking out of his forearm, blood dripped from his left eye and he was exhausted. He also had his boot pressed down hard on another defeated opponent, it was the last remaining Pein body it tried to get up but his neck was then snapped by Madara's boot.

Madara then stood up and walked over to the defenseless Nagato, he continued twirling the knife as he walked, "you threw five against me, I gave you five corpses, you took away my immortality, I'm going to remind you of your mortality you wish that I would have died, I'm going to wish that you would live just to kill you many times again. Then Nagato gave his last words he telepathically entered the minds of his Akatsuki members "fellow Akatsuki this is Nagato, I wish to tell you only two things first, this is my final night among all of you and second, please DON'T LET HIM WIN!"

The five dead Pein's suddenly sprang to life and jumped at Madara, but the all fell lifeless as the knife slid across their master's throat, Nagato took one last look at Madara before he closed his eyes and accepted death, "fly butterfly," Nagato was dead his killer licked the blade that did the job then he left the room triumphantly walking away to search for his old target, "Konan who will help you now, I'm afraid that Nagato here was your only hope now it shall be me that holds the strings nothing can stop me now, absolutely nothing."

Konan felt a cold shiver going up her spine as she heard the knock on the door, the door slid open and the visitor was revealed to be Zetsu, she felt slightly safer then she asked, "Zetsu is it really true, is Nagato really dead," Zetsu looked away and then regrettably said "yes, I'm afraid so, and you now what the other statement was about, don't you?" Konan nodded, Zetsu embraced her like he had done so many times, but Zetsu knew that this would do no good, the entire Akatsuki knew that he was back, and that would certainly do no good.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting Room**

Zetsu sat up from his seat and began speaking, "we all know right, we all know that Madara is back and his target is still quite possibly Konan, are we clear?" Sasori stood up, "Even though Konan might still be his target we are not sure what his intentions are its best that we keep on guard as well," Deidara then spoke, "where is Konan now?" Zetsu assured him that Konan was in the room next door and the meeting room is the only way to get into the next room.

Kisame noticed something he then asked, "Where's Itachi?" Zetsu answered the question, "Itachi attempted to kill me and after Deidara knocked him out cold we tied him up and locked him in the hallway closet," Kisame looked at Zest with a WTF face then he said, "okay." Next Sasori announced that they will all have to stay in the room to ensure Konan's safety; her well being was their top priority right now, the meeting was suddenly interrupted by Hidan.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I'm not going to stay here just to protect some whore," Hidan was the grabbed by Kakuzu and slammed into a wall, "would you stop thinking about just yourself you miserable shit." Hidan calmly said "let go of me Kakuzu," Kakuzu listened and let go, "I don't need this shit as of now I'm quitting the group, get yourselves killed for that bitch why don't you." Hidan left the room and left some strong words for the remaining men.

**Nagato's Room**

Madara stood in front of a mirror and saw his reflection, he then began to clean off all of the blood that he had gotten filthy with during his fight with Nagato and the blood he washed off was both his blood and the blood of his six opponents. Madara then looked at his arm; he knew that his enemies would just use it as a weak spot. So Madara decided to just get rid of it; Madara then picked up a sword and slowly found a perfect place to cut the arm off at it was placed just below his shoulder, and with one clean cut his arm fell to the floor.

Madara then breathed a small amount of fire on the wound and stopped the blood from spilling out then he went back to the room where he murdered Nagato. Madara lined up all of the bodies and then used his Sharingan to revive them all and put them under his control; he gave them one order, "bring me the girl, kill anyone who tries to stop you." The bodies rose and all headed towards Konan.

"It will only be a matter of time, how long will it be before she is finally mine, and I wonder what I'll do first once I have her." Madara then walked towards Nagato's corpse which is still spilling blood, "you were foolish, you tried to stop me and you were brought down, and now your bitch is mine." Suddenly Nagato sprang to life and crushed Madara's neck before he was stabbed once more.

Madara stabbed Nagato a few more times before his throat was released. Madara began coughing blood his throat was severely damaged he couldn't speak and he could hardly breath. He then walked over to a corner of the room and began to wait for his target to be brought to him, the worse case scenario for everyone in the building Madara would have to get up and retrieve Konan.

**Meeting Room**

The remaining Akatsuki began to think about what Hidan had said everything was quiet until the youngest member Deidara spoke, "we have to do it, we all have to protect our comrade, and we have to protect Konan." Sasori smirked, "trying to earn some points hey lover boy." Deidara laughed but was suddenly attacked by one of Pein's bodies, it was the Hungry ghost.

Sasori turned his head and reacted fast enough to block a blade that was held by the human path, Sasori then brought out the third Kazekage puppet. Kakuzu came face to face with the Demon path; the Demon removed his cloak revealing the six arms, while Kakuzu brought out his tentacles. Zetsu was then attacked by the Hell path, which was the strongest one their.

Konan then heard the noises that were coming from outside she attempted to open the door, but it was locked from the outside she desperately tried to open the door but then she felt a presence in the room. She turned around and saw the Animal path, the only female body in Pein's arsenal, Konan then transformed her arm into a blade made of paper.

Outside Deidara was handling the hungry ghost, Deidara had made several clay bombs but the explosions that they created would just be sucked up by the hungry ghost. That was until Deidara grabbed a small amount of clay and shoved it into his mouth, and created a small clone that exploded into a cloud of micro bombs; the hungry ghost sucked them up and was disintegrated.

Sasori was using his puppet against the human path, the Kazekage puppet was swinging its giant poisoned blades, but the Human path easily dodged it. The human path then attempted to rip out the Puppet's consciences, but it didn't have any it was being controlled by another force, Sasori then used the iron sand to create four giant pillars and then crushed the Human path with them.

Kakuzu was punching the Demon path and as he did several gears fell out of its body, The Demon path then pointed its entire fists at Kakuzu and launched them all at Kakuzu. Kakuzu was prepared he brought out his wind mask and blew away the missiles back at the Demon Path. The Demon path was blown to smithereens, which makes half of the bodies defeated.

**Sorry it took so long**

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the safety of her room, Konan was being attacked by a Pein body. Something was defiantly strange, Nagato is dead how can his pain bodies still be moving around and attacking. While she was thinking, the animal path summoned a large chameleon that completely concealed both itself and the Animal path. Konan slowly transformed into paper and slipped down the through the small cracks on the door, allowing her to escape. But it also put her into the fight between Zetsu and the Hell Path.

Zetsu had already split into two different beings and was running along the walls, throwing Kunai and Shurikan at the Hell Path. Suddenly the wall behind Konan burst open. Footprints of a giant lizard began appearing on the ground. Deidara used that as a target, he fired a clay bird and destroyed the chameleon and knocked the Animal Path of its perch. Konan split into paper and wrapped herself around the Animal Path and without hesitation crushed it and formed back over it.

Then there was one, Konan approached the rest of Akatsuki, "Any of you know what's going on?" Deidara turned to her, "these pain bodies they aren't using some of their major powers, and before they died they didn't have Rinnegan, but they had Sharingan." Konan knew what was going on, "so this is Madara's doing, we have to stop him, otherwise this will be the end of the Akatsuki." Back to the Zetsu fight, the Hell Path has had enough, he reached out and grabbed the white Zetsu half and began choking him.

The back half took the opening; slowly he began merging with the Hell Path and eventually got inside of him. A few seconds later the Hell Path fell to the floor, dead. He was eaten from the inside out by the black Zetsu, the two merged back together and walked towards the rest of the group. "Glad to see you got your confidence back Konan," Konan turned around, "these are hard times, we need to be hard, let's go kick some Uchiha ass."

The remaining Akatsuki began a search and destroy mission against their former ally. (Elsewhere) "So *cough* they defeated the Pein *cough, cough hack* bodies, I should have known, *cough* they are all exceptional warriors, but they are of no interest to me, except of course for my *coughing fit* little butterfly. Konan, you will be mine, its time for me to make my move." Madara rose from his seat and slowly exited the room, looking back only once at the dead Nagato.

(Elsewhere) Itachi slowly walked out of the closet, Kisame stood before him as if he was expected him. "So you're finally up, let's go we have to find Madara." Itachi had a headache, "where's Konan? Is she alright?" Kisame grinned and drew his sword, "she's with the rest of Akatsuki, we are a mission, find Madara and kill him, are you up for it?" Itachi thought about his recent actions, it was foolish of him, listening to Madara; Itachi was going to make him pay.

"Let's go," Kisame and Itachi took off and began searching for Madara, however Madara knew where they were and he was avoided them. Konan was his only target, everyone else was nothing, if they get in the way, they're dead, if Madara doesn't have to he wont kill them. As the group ran through the hallway, they were suddenly stopped in their tracks, it wasn't because of a barrier, or a person, it was by sheer instinct.

Something sinister was around them, and it was spine chilling, suddenly Deidara felt fine. "Hey wait a minute, hey guys," Deidara shook everyone and that caused them to regain their composure. Konan looked at Deidara, "how did you do that?" Deidara smiled, "well Konan it was pretty simple, you see after Itachi cheated to beat me I trained my eye to negate Genjutsu brought on by the Sharingan. After I figured out that this was brought on by Sharingan, I was easily able to see through it."

(Deidara's mind) Konan hugged Deidara, "that's amazing Deidara, I love you." (Reality) "Good work Deidara." Sasori smirked, "well at least she noticed you." But that fun and games were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Madara himself. "Oh wow, gee whiz Deidara senpai was able to break Tobi's Genjutsu, I'm so scare-, *cough-cough hack.* "Oh fuck it," Madara ran towards the group of Shinigami, he grabbed Konan's arm and teleported along with her.

Konan found herself in a dark room, most likely in the basement of the base. A single red orb glowed in the darkness; it was also getting closer to her. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and forced her to the ground, "you're mine now Konan." Konan attempted to fight back, but her clothes were eventually ripped right of her body, Madara removed his mask and revealed his face, although it couldn't be seen in the darkness.

Madara roughly licked her breast, "so sweet," Madara then forced a kiss on Konan. His tongue slid inside of her mouth and explored it; he used his finger to keep her mouth open. Madara made Konan open her mouth wider, but once his was done kissing her; he released her and stood up. Madara slowly undid his zipper and pulled down his pants. Konan was then pinned up to a wall and Madara entered her.

Tears appeared at her eyes as Madara forced himself into her from behind. He grabbed a handful of her breast and roughly squeezed them as he thrusts. He then began biting her neck, very hard causing her to moan, which only made him even more excited, he began doing it even faster and deeper. "Is this what *moan* wanted me for *sob* you're sick!" Madara didn't listen he just continued thrusting, until he climaxed. He emptied himself out into her, as he pulled it some of it dripped to the floor.

*Boom* the ceiling was destroyed, casting light into the entire room and was then used as an entrance, in came Deidara. "We split up searching and it looks like I found you, Madara and Kona-aaahhh." Deidara stared at the naked Konan, semen dripping from her behind, "you bastard! I'll going to fucking Kill You!"

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Sooner than this**

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

"You…Kill me…ridiculous." Deidara sent clay birds after Madara, "Senpai, that's so cliché," Madara burned them away with Amaterasu. The black flames consumed everything in its path; Deidara avoided it, but was then hit by a chop to the neck. As he wheezed on the floor; Madara stomped his chest and began taunting him, "this is just sad Deidara, can't even protect that whore, you're a failure as an Akatsuki."

Madara's legs suddenly began to sink into Deidara's stomach and whatever attempt he made to pull it out failed miserably. The fallen Deidara turned out to be a clay clone, next came the real Deidara's laughter followed by an explosion. "Damn you (heavy breathing) that is it, I'm mad now," Madara ran out of the smoke cloud, he ran in a limp and his leg bled heavily. Before he could even react, Deidara was grabbed by his throat and then began getting brutally strangled Madara, as well as getting the back of his head hit against a stone wall.

The bomber soon became unconscious, his body was dropped to the floor, and so Madara turned his attention back to Konan. "So, now that we've had some fun *cough, Cough* we can get hurt a little." Madara drew a sword and walked towards slowly while the blade gleamed in the light. But just as hope seemed lost, a wave of water came seemingly out of nowhere and carried Madara off in its currents before slamming him against the floor and walls. Kisame and Itachi appeared from the darkness.

"Kisame, take Konan and get out of here, I'll deal with Madara." Kisame looked around the room, "what about Deidara?" "Take him as well, we must save every member we can," Kisame walked to Konan and helped her up. He then gave her his Akatsuki cloak to cover herself up. Kisame threw Deidara over his shoulder and ran out of the room with Konan, while Itachi waited for Madara to get back up.

"So, is our little deal off, how sad Itachi." The hundred year old madman arose from the water with his blade still at hand. "Madara, your madness ends here, I should have done this all those years ago." Madara laughed, "Itachi you can't kill me, you're too soft, you're too weak *cough* so just lie down and let me kill you." Itachi closed his eyes, "you're right, I'm too soft, I'm too weak, but I will not lie down, I will not let you harm Konan."

*Chuckle* "A little too late Itachi, I made that bitch mine." Itachi ran towards Madara with two kunai knives at hand, while Madara held his sword tightly. Sparks flew in all directions as the blades ran across each other and clashed, "this battle is mine Itachi, you're just prolonging your death *hack.* Itachi saw an opening and attacked Madara, by cutting deep into his chest and stabbing him through his already injured leg.

Madara dropped down to one knee, Itachi gripped Madara's own sword and brought it down through Madara's skull. But to Itachi's horror and confusion, Madara slowly faded away, the fear became real when a sharp blood drench blade shot out of Itachi's chest. "Another one bites the dust, right Itachi?"

(Elsewhere) Kisame and Konan suddenly felt something strange, something that caused them to look back and see Itachi standing alone in the hallway. But they were overcome with fear when Itachi was consumed by Amaterasu, the black flames burnt Itachi to a crisp, Madara slowly arose from the flames with a wicked grin on his face. Deidara began coming to, "huh, what's going on." Deidara's eyes focused on Madara and the dead Itachi, "Damn it, we're all going to die."

Kisame growled "Deidara be a little more optimistic," Kisame put Deidara down, "take Konan and start running for the exit, I'll try to hold him off." Konan was hesitant, "No. Kisame the three of us can take him together," Kisame grinned, "please Konan; grant the wish of a dying man." Kisame ran towards Madara with Samehada drawn, "get the fuck out of here Konan!" Deidara summoned a clay bird and threw Konan onto it as well s himself and the two took flight.

As the bird made twists and turns within the corridors, the two riders heard Kisame's scream coming from behind them. Next came Samehada, it was coming right for them; Deidara made his bird dodge the flying sword, but was unable to dodge a kick from Madara. Deidara fell off his bird and snapped his leg in two as he landed, when he made sure Deidara wouldn't get up, Madara turned his attention to Konan. "Now that I've fucked you, its time for me to kill you, thus rids myself of my lustful feelings for you."

Suddenly a large tail erupted from the ground and impaled Madara through the chest and slammed him through the ceiling. Sasori slowly climbed out of the hole that his tail created. The tail then threw Madara down onto the floor and then crushed him into the ground, Madara lied motionless.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


End file.
